The Popular Student's : Part Time Assasin's
by Ly-Jane
Summary: Lucy and Gray are famous to their school for they always get high grades, famous of their looks, and all of the things. they look like the perfect picture.but both of them has a secret, and that is they work part time, and it is not any ordinary part time job, because being an assasin is hard you know?. A GraLu story cause I miss writing a story about this two :D
1. The two mask assasin

**An another story! And I make this when I was on school we didn't do anything.. so I decided that maybe making a new comics to sell to my cm's are nice.. and so I came up with this… and sorry I still didn't update my other stories….**

**Popular Student's : Part time Assasin's**

**The two mask person**

On a study room. There on a big black chair is sitting a person, he is holding a two piece of paper. On those papers two prints of a two person's picture are on it. On the left side is a woman with black shaggy mid short black hair, her eyes are a pair of luxurious emerald green orbs. She was wearing a long sleeve black coat with white trimmings on the end of the sleeve and a white upper dress, she was wearing s short chekerd red dress, and a long white socks with a matching brown shoes. The other pictures contain of a boy with messy light brown hair. He has a white skin and his eyes are calm ocean blue, it was sparkling like the real ocean. His outfit consist of a black leather jacket a white top and black leather pants he was wearing a black boots with three belts surrounding the boot's and two loop chains hanging on both his left and right belt. And on that both person has a bounty on there head of both 1,000,000J, Dead or Alive

The person on the chair swing it and face the table and reach for the phone. He dial a number and seconds later the phone begun to ring.

Minutes later two figures with the same fitures stand infront of the back off chair. They both wear a different mask

"Ok, before I do my job, who are you?" Ask the girl with pink mask. And a high short pony shaggy black hair

"And I could do this on my own no need a help of a someone," said the man with a deep voice looking at the girl. The girl spun her head to the boy and eve with a mask you could tell she is glaring

"first of all," the person on the chair said with a cute bubbly voice. Both adults look at it with surprise as there on that chair sits a seemingly five year old kid with messy sun like hair and chocolate orbs.

"Hey, I'm going to work for a kid? No way! I'm sure he doest even know what my business are!" Complain the girl as she gets angry

"yeah.. and hey kid were crimianl's and not clowns got it? So if you want some jokers to make you laugh were not the right one," The boy said and the turn around to walk away but then stop by the little boy's voice

"I call the both of you to kill someone and you would just turn your backs to me?" the little boy said his voice seem's liitle bit it is filled with darkness, mystery and something more. They look back at him to see his chocolate eyes dark dead serious, so they stop on there tracks and walk back

"Ok, kid you really did know what kill's mean?" Ask the light brown haired boy

"Of course I don and before you two made me snap listened to me, cause I would not repeat this anymore," The boy said and open a drawer on thr table

"ok kid, just wanna say ok? I'm a high price girl. If your rich enough to pay the bill that I want you don't have the authority to dog me," The pink mask girl said one of her hands are place on her hips

"Just shut up woman I can give the money you want I can even buy you know if I want," The boy said looking up from the paper

"ok then this time I worth 500,000 J" the girl said her lips are on a straight line and the kid give no emotions so the girl thought that he is going to let her

"ok, so lets go I want you two to kill this people," the boy said and the girl smirked having a good conversation on a little kid. They set up the planned and take out. But long before that they go out and so they realize that..

"Hey how come you could pay us? Your just a little kid after all," Said the light brown haired boy and the girl smacked her

"Are your mind as light as your hair color? Don't you listen at what he said.. he said that he is the owner of 5 black organizations and 5 other black market?" Said the girl an comical angry chip appeared on her head

"Well sorry ms. Smart!" Said the light brown haired guy crossing his muscle arms across his chest.

"anyway, I'm going," the girl said and flipped her black hair to the back of her shoulder and walk away

"Hmph, then ok whoever killed the two guys gets the whole reward," said the light brown haired guy as his back is facing the back of the raven haired girl

AS the raven haired girl step on her seemingly underground hide out. That is on a color black and dark blue wall paints. Weapons, gadgets and many highly technologic things are around the big room. There are maybe 11 rooms for storage, bed room, living room, highly security weapon room, a black list of people that her target, bathroom, kitchen, library, laboratory, invisible security exit and the last one a room fool of food, a one bathroom inside, clothes, bed sofa this is the evacuation room, when there are earthquake this place is protected by a barrier that she created on the science lab. The protection shield can only protect a small area so that is the emergency evacuation room. And so on the main room are a big flat screen television and a round white and black sofa on the front, and a black coffee table

She walk to her bedroom. And look at it. It has a red, pink and white combination of colors this room is so cute and girly actually for a girl assassin. She lept to her bed and "umph"

"oh.. my so comfy bed," the raven hair girl said as she rubbed her cheeks on the soft bed. She sit up and pull down her raven hair.. WIG. It was now a golden blonde hair that pass through her shoulders. She walk to the bathroom of her bedroom and look at the mirror of her bathroom. And take of the emerald green contact lenses. And behind those emerald green eyes are warm chocolate orbs

"Ah.. there better. It's really hard to be an assassin. Need to hide your identity and such. UGH!" The now blonde girl said as she splash cold water to her face and dry it with her pink fluffy towel. She open the shower to hot and slipped into the bathtub when it was full.

After 30 minutes she rinsed up and dry herself using the same towel and a white towel to her hair and the pink one on her body. She exit her bathroom and enter an another room inside the bedroom. There are hundreds of clothes in there. She click some buttons on the remote that beside the door inside the room. And a uniform came close to her. A long sleeve button up dark blue coat with white trimmings on the end of the coat and sleeve, a white long sleeve blouse, a light blue skirt, a light blue ribbon, white long socks and black shoes. She wear the clothes and grab the brown slim bag that the robotic arm appear whenever on her hide out.

She exit her underground hide out where it was located on a end of a brick wall, where it's door is portal that she controlled. She walk and go towards her school. Fair High Academy

the light brown haired boy enter his hide out. The wall has no color because it is covered with many different kinds of books ancient, modern, past, and many more of kinds books is in there stock at the big shelves that surround the whole area. It has 12 rooms that consist of a bedroom, a guest room, living room, kitchen, bathroom, gaming room, laboratory, clinic, security exit, and a especial room for his favorite dark blue motorcycle. He walk to his bedroom.

His bedroom is on the color of dark blue and white color on the ceiling. His king size bed is color black and dark blue. He sit down on the edge of his bed and begun to take off his shoes, shirt and pants and that leave him on his boxers only revealing his six pack abs. he go to the bathroom of his bedroom and look at the mirror

"I really look so different like this," He whisper low to himself while looking at his reflection and so on he pull of his hair wig, and a black messy hair is revealed, he also look at the sink and took off the ocean blue colored contact lenses, he look up once again on the mirror to see once again his midnight blue eyes, a sigh escape his lips as he walk to the shower and clean his self.

After the shower he change his clothes that he took from his closet earlier. His clothes or more of a school uniform consist of a dark blue coat that reach his hips, he unbutton it. He wear a white shirt underneath and a red tie, light blue loosened tie is on his collar, black shoes and complete. He grab his chekered black and blue bag. He exit his secret hide out. The door of his hide out is under his control for he can manage to open whenever he want because the remote is on his hands.

He walk to his school the Fairy High Academy. On the way he meet his two friend's. One with strawberry blonde hair and his hair style resemble a lion, he is also wearing the same uniform. The other one has a salmon pink hair and he isn't wearing the school coat and on his neck a scarf like scale is in there. The raven haired guy waved and both the boys waved back at him

"Hey Gray, you miss school again. What are you really doing? You started that habbit of leaving school since high school," Said the strawberry blonde haired guy

"Yeah, Gray many of our classmates are really worry about you," Said the salmon haired guy that walk ahead of them, arms put on the back of his head.

"Don't worry, Loke Natsu. I just got some problem's don't worry this would finish without you reallzing it," Gray said giving a small smile at the two and the two grin

"Race to the school, if who lose he would need to treat both!" Shout Natsu the salmon haired guy and run on his full speed.

"Hey you idiot cheater! Come back here!" Shout both Loke and Gray as they run behind close to Natsu. Natsu turn around and stick his tongue out to them and keep running

**So do you like it? Hope you do… and sorry I didn't write the thing about lucy well maybe on the next chap if anyone says.. continue…. So hope you like it and sorry for the grammatical errors and such. Soooo…**

Review?


	2. Welcome back Q and A portion

**Thanks for those who reviewed! I was glad you like it. And sorry for grammatical error's… I don't really know how to .. ugh… I would just get to know it… sometime… so here enjoy the part two of..**

**Popular Student's : Part Time Assasin's**

**Welcome Back to School: Q and A portion**

The blonde girl was walking on the streets to Fairy High academy while humming a song that came out of her earphone's. When she was near the school she saw a girl with a short sport blue colored hair with a yellow bandana on the top to pull back her bang's out of her face. The girl turn around and saw her she waved while her mouth was somewhat taking but she can't hear so she take off her earphone's and heard her shout.

"Lu-chan!" Shout the petite girl as she waved her hand on her, she waved back and call her too.

"Levy-chan!" Shout the blonde and run towards her. As she reach her she hug her gently and release immediately.

"Lu-chan where have you been? You didn't go to school for one week straight, and we have the examination's today!" Levy said as both of them are walking inside the school

"Sorry Levy-chan, I was just busy with something," Lucy said as she scratch her cheek making a small smile

"Just what is that thing your doing ? you always skip class Lu-chan," Levy said worried to her friend

"Nah.. there's really nothing going on," Lucy said and walk. Just then they saw three boy's coming. One with a strawberry blonde hair, salmon pink and raven hair

"Hey Lucy, it's nice that you come back at last," Grin Natsu as he was standing in front of Lucy

"Yeah good to be back," Lucy said smiling putting both her hands on her hand

"Oh.. Princess ! I really did miss you!" Loke said and twirl around her

Gray didn't say anything for he himself just got back from his part time.

Levy look back and forth on both Lucy and Gray.. and then it clicked

"Hey.. is it just me or you two always disappear and on the exact day you two would go back to school too… does you two dating?" Ask Levy

"Were not Levy… I was just really busy with something and that's not him," Lucy said looking at Levy

"Yeah.. and I'm doing my part time job.. I don't have time for those things," Gray said cooly shoving his hand's on his pocket's

"Well secret lover' always has a reason," Levy said putting one of her hand on her mouth while her lips curved in a smirk and the other one is elbowing the ribs of Lucy.

"Ugh.. come on Levy-chan.. that's not true. Let's just go were going to be late," Lucy said and pull Levy along with her while the three tail along.

"Hey welcome back Lucy-chan!" Said one of the boys on the hall

"Welcome back Gray-sama!" Said the other girl that holding a book

"Hey Lulu-chan, its you have been back," Said a brown haired guy and tag along with them

"Oh.. come on Dan you already have a girlfriend and you still flirt with me?" Said Lucy annoyed to Dan

"Oh… but my love for the both of you cannot be break, I cant choose between thy beauties!" Dan said with a flowery atmosphere back ground

"ugh… disgusting.." The only words Lucy said and walk away again

"Hey Lucy welcome back," An another guy said that Lucy hardly know

"Gray-nii-san welcome back," Said a cheery blue haired girl

"Hey Wendy come on, come with us, were going to room," Gray said and pat Wendy's hair

"Ok Gray-nii!" Wendy said and tag along

On the way many people greet the two

"Hey I just want to ask, every time that I leave school, every one on the whole campus know that I leave?" Ask Lucy as she place her bag on the side of her table

"Not just you Lu-chan, but also Gray. They always know all the things about you two," Levy said and if you only look closer both Lucy and Gray flinch at the 'all'

"Re-really,huh?" Lucy said getting a bit nervous

"Hmm… I bet they don't know where I live," Gray said to Levy testing.. but deep inside he was scared to death that maybe they know what is his part time job

"Of course they knew!" Chimmed Levy and Gray's eyes double the size

"t-then… ok.. tell me where are my house?" Gray said and stutter a bit getting nervous

"Of course its on the flake ice street right? The two storage house that is on the color of dark blue and white right?" Said Levy happily and sigh of relief escape from Gray's lips

"Why did you sigh something wrong Gray?" Ask Lucy worried

"Nothing, I was just remembering something," Gray said and walk back to his desk and review some of his notes

"Oh… ok," Lucy said and talk to Levy some random things

"Hey dude I know you got something there," Natsu said as he face Gray

"huh? What do you mean?" Gray ask. Now he was wearing his glass and a chocolate pocky is on his mouth

"I know you got something more about that job that you're talking about," Natsu said and on his eye's the seriousness is indeed in there

"Your just getting paranoid Natsu. There is nothing on my job," Gray said and looking back at his notes trying to review for they have a test today

"Gray I know you from head to foot. We've been together like forever! You can trust me," Natsu argued wanting to know about his bestfriend's secret

"its really are nothing Natsu. Now go back to your desk open your notes and review I know you're going to fail again," Gray said while looking on his notebook

"Ok I would shut up if you would show me if where are you working," Natsu said and Gray's eyes widened panicking that he didn't have an alibi in this state, but his shock face is hidden from Natsu as his face is being covered by his notebook

"I'm a construction worker," Gray said and he think it is nice for he always leave school

"Construction worker? Where is that?" Ask Natsu burying the secret more

"Its on the outskirt's of magnolia, where the new mall would be," Gray said getting nervous at this

"Ok, I would visit you sometime ok?" natsu said and spin the chaur and go back to hs desk which is on the left side of Gray. A sigh of relief escape his lip's getting away from it

"Hey Lu-chan, why are you always leaving school?" Levy ask her friend concerned that she might get late at there lesson's

"Nothing, it was just my mom and dad are busy they need me for some paper and company work's" Lucy said and smile at her worried friend

"Oh… you have a point your mom and dad is a very famous person's" Levy said remembering the matter

"Yeah," Lucy said. The most easiest way is to pretend that her mother and father are still alive. Even though they are already dead. She always pretend that they are still alive and working on a far away country. But she's not guilty at all for using there names as her escape through answer's on question lie this. Since they are the reason for her to be like this

The morning class past by without them having a lesson, instead through there whole class is all test. Lunch break come. Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Gray, and Loke eat together. There the only one's since there other friends class still not finish, since they are on different level's

And exactly as Lucy finish her food her phone vibrate and she excuse herself to them. While Gray was eating he also feel the vibration of his phone, He said that he is full already so he said his going back to class. While Lucy said she's going to walk for some fresh ai

The duo walk out of the cafeteria and walk on the place where they could talk to there client.

Lucy open her pink phone and the number of her client last night is blinking on the screen of her phone, she answer it and she heard the voice of the little boy

Gray walk to the big oak tree behind there school. He decided to go there since there are only few people going there. He open his phone and his little sunshine client is calling, he answered and his voice has been heard

'_Tonight He would be attending a ball party I want you two to take this opportunity to kill him. You have time limit kill him before 2:00 on the morning you can get all your time. The party is starting on 10:00 and I think for professional assassin like you two it wouldn't be a trouble,' _ The bot said and end the call

"Computerized call," Both of them said in usion as they stare at there end up call

The two walk on there room, not wanting to get caught that he/she is talking to someone. Cause they might ask who is that.

Lucy get back to there class first since she is only on the rooftop. Minutes past and Gray followed by. And one minute before class start's Levy, Natsu and Loke came.

**So do you like it? Hate it? And looks like no one likes romance in here so guess no romance on this fic ne? anyway.. sorry for grammatical errors spellings and such… so**

**Review please?**


	3. Mission 1 STARTS!

**Wow.. thanks people.. and ehehe… I was laughing at your reviews especially on ' ' ahaha I laugh at your review.. anyway it was just my first time reading the reviews so just read at the end if what is my reply's :D**

The afternoon class ended without a problem to our two main character. But for a certain pink hair idiot this is the worst day ever on his whole year. He ended up staying late not until he answered his blank test so the gang get first ahead of him while he is on his desk crying comically reaching out his hand to them while there teacher ms. Evergreen is smacking him with her fan.

"Sorry Natsu we still need rest from the test~" They all said in a sing a long voice and escape leaving a crying Natsu begging for mercy on his teacher.

* * *

When Loke, Levy, Gray and Lucy or more called to there group as the 'rookie clan'. The time that they exit the campus double doors on the gate they saw there other group member's. which is the ' the starters' which consist of Gajeel Redfox, Lyon Bastia, Sherry Blendi and Meredy Milkovich. Starters because there true high school life is getting started on second level. ' the councils' in this group there friends that are on the third of year and all of them are on the council. Erza Scarlet as the student body president, Jellal Fernades as the vice president, Mira Strauss as there secretary, and Ultear Milkovich as there treasurer the other council are not there close but of course except for the ' the councils'. There on the fourth and last level was the ' the hazlers 'on this group are Zeref and Mavis who always fight each other and actually right now there arguing on who knows what…

"Hey where's the others?" Ask the scarlet haired beauty

"Oh.. you mean the idiot one?" Ask Gray mentioning Natsu which Erza only nodded

"He has been left there with Ms. Evergreen to finish his test," Gray said shrugging his shoulders along with Erza understanding what he means. Natsu never complete to answer an question sheet before on his entire life.

"Lucy would you go with us?" Ask Mavis breaking her argument with Zeref

"Oh.. sorry Mavis-san.. I cant Mom and Dad had left me a ton of paper works so.. I guess I cant go.." Lucy said smiling sadly

"Oh, to bad Lucy.. wish you could go with us," Mavis said looking down

"What about you bro, are you coming?" Ask Jellal as he approach him

"Nah. Even if I like I cant since I'm really tired from my work. I just attend school today because of the test. But maybe tomorrow I would not go. Just say to my teacher I got a fever ok Jellal? Since I can feel I'm going to have one," Gray said and walk away leaving them

"Sorry but I'm going to. I'm sure loads and loads of paper works are waiting for me at home, so see you guys!" Lucy bid her good bye and run passing through Gray. The others wave to them facing the backs of the two.

"Are they on a relationship?" Erza ask suddenly

"I don't I know, but I think. Yes," Levy said smirking at the sight

"That's not going to be ever true! Lulu-chan is mine!" Shout a guy behind them. They turn their heels to see Dan running towards them

"Dan. What are you doing in here?" Ask a raven haired woman that is carrying a strange stick

"oh.. Hugges. I'm attending Fairy High Academy," Dan said walking towards the girl

"Are you an idiot? You quit Legion academy because of this… crap?" Ask Hugges as she mention the academy. All the group's brow twitch in annoyance at her

"Hey our academy are not a crap," Said Natsu getting pissed off

"Yeah, Natsu is right," Lissana said agreeing with Natsu

"Enough with it. We still wearing our uniforms so, we should calm and don't get in troubles, " Erza said and mentioning her companions to walk away.

"Be thankful of her, she gave you an another life," Growled Natsu and walk away like the others

* * *

I run to my house or more of my hideout I run to a desserted street where there are no gangsters or any other people. I push the red button of my wrist clock and a map appeared. I saw no life forms around so I open the door and also quickly close it. I walk to my bathroom and sink myself on the hot bath. Steams coming out and I sigh as I feel like all the dirt on my body the whole day wash away.

After freshing up I walk to my closet a towel is wrapped around my body. As I reach my closet I pick the same controller this morning and push a button.

Then a a dark red dress appeared in front of me. I wear it and look on a full body mirror It is color dark red. It does reach my feet, the other side is cut so you could see my leg bare. Round white beads is surrounding the upper part of the dress, and on the waist part, a three layer of a loose gold belt is surrounding it, my sandals is color black, and on for my neck a black collar that seems like a belt is attach in there, a pair of a tear drop jewelry earring is on my ear, and a necklace that has a silver teardrop pendant. I also didn't forgot to wear my wig and put it, the front was braid making it look like a headband, and also wear my green contact lenses incase my mask has been dropped or something. I took my mask and wear it. I look at my reflection to see that pink mask doest suit so I took an another mask that is color dark red. It has a white feather on the right side and sliver glitters on the eye line part and gold lines around it. I look at myself and go out exiting and appearing on the garden of the place where the mask party is going to be held

* * *

I walk slowly letting Lucy pass through me. I saw her walk and turn so I take a turn on the nearest street where there are no people around. I push the button on my wrist clock and point it on the brick wall. A black portal appear I hop in and got inside my hideout.

I walk to my bedroom taking a very quick shower and get clothes to my dresser. I took black blazers, a tie with gold stripes, black pants, black shoes, and a rose to put on the pocket of my blazer. He took his dark blue mask that has white lines on the end tip of the other half of the mask, and silver jewel under the right eye part. He also put on my light brown wig, and the ocean blue contact lenses. I took my special wrist clock, where lasers, gun, clock, map, calculator, life force finder are all in there. I also put some dark blue circle design on my belt but truth is all of it s tear gas and the other is smoke bomb, incase that he need to escape.

He point his wrist clock on the wall and a laser come out and then seconds pass a portal appear, he go inside and exit on the garden bushes of the masquerade ball.

* * *

He walk inside the big Dancing hall searching for the person that he is assign to kill. But found the girl that he has a completion right now. He walk close

"Found him," He whisper from her back and he would be right that she shiver at her whisper

"W-what the! As if I would tell you," Lucy said

Gray look at her face, he only saw her picture on the wanted post where her face is blank like killing is nothing and one hand has drop dripping from it. But now he saw a whole different famous assassin throughout the world

"I never knew that the famous Arlaine Midrid would have a expression like that," Gray whisper to her ear making her blush more

"S-stop it!" She said giving him playful punch

"ok, ok.. lets spilt up and don't forget.. who gets him first knock down would get the prize all by him/herself," Gray said and walk to a separated way of Lucy

"Stupid Raile.." Grumble Lucy under her breath as she also walk and look for him

* * *

One hour pass and no one from the two found him. But then Lucy was on the west side of the hall while Gray was on the east side of the hall when they spotted the old man on his 50's. He still has black hair but some of it is already white. He is wearing white blazers with long two tails behind it, white pants and a red tie on the collar of the shirt. He has a red rose on his blazer. He was currently talking to other people, maybe talking about business stuffs. As they stop him at the same time they also said in usion

"Target located," They said on the same time without knowing it

* * *

**Thanks for the people who review and ahaha… ok I thought no ne likes GraLu so I didn't put romance first but then looks like many wants romance for the story so I'm I put one.. see? See?... so sorry again for grammatical errors and such… it was just really not on me toc heck my stories so… who can be my beta reader? And most of all.. tell me what you think.. what should I do to make the people more nice… and about Lucy and Gray know each other on their business.. is no.. they don't know each other. And about finding about themselves well.. they would on future chaps.. :D so please…. and does Hugges name right? cause I dont know...**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Hurry! MAFIA IS

**Ok.. now its this story turn now :D and please vote on the poll so I would know if on what story should I focus on. Ok thank you for reading. Now I hope you people would like this**

**Popular Student's : Part Time Assasins**

"Target located," both Lucy and Gray said at the same time.

Lucy walk normally but quite fast towards the man. She get a two glass of wine on a passenger waiter, and also wear her best smile.

"Good evening sir. Don't you mind having a drink?" Ask Lucy as she approach the man

"Oh.. thank you young lady," The man said as he gladly took the glass of beverage into Lucy's hand

"You're welcome," Lucy said as she toast with the man

"Well, well what a nice scene is it?" Ask a man behind them. And it was obviously Gray. Lucy almost tsked at the sight of him

"Oh.. are you the partner of the young lad?" Ask the old man kindly.

**Lucy Pov**

"Oh.. are you the partner of the young lad?" The old man ask. Or more of Zen. Well that's the name that little mafia kid told us.

"Oh… of course I'am mr." Gray said trailing off… wa-wa-wa-wait?! PARTNER!?

"I'am . How about you?" Ask Zen as he took his attention to Gray

"My name is Alexander. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Zen," Gray said bowing a little introducing an another random name

"Oh… well then would it not be a bother if you tell me the name of your mate?" Zen ask as he look at me smiling kindly

"Oh.. my lady? Her name is Cheska," Gray said as he snake his arms around Lucy's waist

"What a beautiful name, suited for you young lady. You two is a very nice couple," Zen said to us and I felt a blush tinted my cheeks

"Really? Then your very welcome. And can we excuse ourselves now?" Ask Gray as he ask permission to Zen

"Oh of course I don't want to be a bother to the two of you," Zen said smiling at us

Raile pull me still holding at my waist. I look at our back to see Zen smiling at us while we are walking. I don't really know why does that sunny boy wants us to kill him? It was kind of heartbreaking killing someone like him? I look ahead as I hang my head low. Didn't even recognizing how Raile hold my waist

**Gray's Pov**

Me and Arlaine walk away from Zen. And she doesn't even hesitate as I hold her waist. And of course I smirk at that. She didn't even complain. Maybe she enjoy my company? He…

"Hey.. Ms. Arlaine. I think you're enjoying my company," I smirk as I whisper it to her ear. I saw her spun her head to look up at me with her cheeks being tinted by a faint color of pink, but it had been gone as she snap at me

"LET GO OF ME PERVERT!" Arlaine shout at me and everyone heard her say… the word

"Ew… a pervert is on the hall?" Ask one of the women who had a red violet dress

I turn my head at Arlaine and saw a smirk on her face. Oh.. my god don't tell me

"GURADS THERE'S A PERVERT IN HERE!" She shout. I look at my hand and it was just the time that I saw my hand is still on her waist. I pull it suddenly but looks like the security guards saw it

**Lucy's Pov**

I saw them drag Raile out of the hall. And I only smirk at the sight of him getting drag out. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun my head back to saw Zen with worried face while looking at Raile

"What's the matter?" I ask confuse at him

"Aren't you and him are couples?" He ask

"Oh… that? It was a mistake. I thought he was my partner but then he was just the look alike of him," I said kind of irritated

"Oh.. well its really right that you called the gurads," Zen smiled at me. I was about to talk more at him but then a person tug him and talk with him. And I only sigh

I walk on the table where countless of foods are prepared for all the guest. I look at Zen. I really don't get why? He looks kind, he was friendly, and yet sunny boy want us.. well me right now.. To kill him. Is it business problems?. Well I guess black marketing business is really rude and hard.

I push my body up from the table. And walk on to the balcony. I walk in there and took my mask that turns into a folded phone

'_Ring' Ring'_

The phone kept on ringing and ringing yet no one answered.

"That's weird he said just call him if we ever got problems or questions?" I ask to myself looking at the folded phone. I look at it and shrugged my worry. His a mafia boy anyway, I' sure he got so many gurads to protect him. Well I'm only worried cause I wont have my money! And there are so many newly high mechanical technological things I wanted to buy!

I sigh once again and make my mask as a folded phone once again. I dial a number that belong

'_What is it ms. I'am so innocent that a pervert came and was about to raped me!'_ I heard him shout at the other lined of the phone

"Oh.. shut up Raile," I said annoyed

'_Huh? Raile? Hello.. I'm actually Gr-'_

**Gray's Pov**

"Oh.. shut up Raile," Arlaine said to me.

"Huh? Raile? Hello.. I'm actually Gr-" I clasp my other free hand on my mouth

'_What the heck! I slipped! You stupid tongue!' _ I thought as my hands are clasp on my hand

'_Hey Raile what are you talking about?'_ I heard Arlaine ask me from the phone

"o-oh.. it's nothing… It was just some girl asking my name. And I was going to tell my name. But I forgot that I shouldn't get involve to much," I said covering up my mistakes

'_You know… You're not a very good liar. I guess it's just that there are some gey called you, and you was about to say your name. But you realize oh… I forgot she's a HE'_ She said… Oh.. my god is this famous smartass assassin was this I'm talking to? Well at least she's idiot enough not to know it

"Ok.. ms. Smartass. Looks like the money is yours… but killed the guy by yourself," I said as I hang up

I dial the number of out client. Wanting to say that I would drop.

'_drip… drip..'_

A sound of a dripping liquid greeted me. As I call it. I wore this so what fuck? Face

"Hey.. sunny boy… sunny boy?" I ask but no answers . and the dripping of the liquid continues. I end the call and dial Arlaine's number

'_What is it?! Your disturbing me' _I heard her said irritated. But I was worried to sunny boy

"Call Sunny boy. There something weird about it," I said as I was ready opening a portal to his company. I hoped in and exit in front of a close tall company that he owns

'_Oh.. the mafia kid?' _I heard her ask

"Yeah the one and only!" I shout as I was trying to get the damn access code to his company

'_Ok… I hang up you up. I'm going to make a call'_ She said hurriedly. I nodded my head as I heard his hang

Ok… now I was getting really irritated right now. This damn code pass is really hard to get the pass.

Well I'm just doing this because of my reputation. If ever that kid. Is not in there anymore. And he was actually a member of a cop. Or maybe someone already …

'_Hello Raile?!'_ I heard Arlaine ask frantically

"What is it? I'm busy!" I shout irritated. This pass code really getting in my nerves

'_Mafia! His- mph!' _I heard her shout but cut off as someone maybe covered her mouth

_ÁGH!'_ Then I heard an another shout.. but not hers. It's a shout of a man

'_RAILE! mph!'_ There it goes again. She has been cut off on the second time

"Arlaine… what's going on?!" I shout but the only reply I got is

'_help…. Me…. Thud'_ That's what a heard her sound of pleading and the thud that she fall on the floor, after that the call had ended

**Someone's Pov**

I was chattering to random person, when I heard her voice. Since I'm very near on the balcony where she stands I was able to heard her. I bid a goodbye to my chat mate. As I sneakily enter inside the balcony. Shutting double wooden doors, and also making sure it was quiet enough for not to hear

"Ok… I hang up you up. I'm going to make a call," I could heard her say. Then she dialed a number on her folded phone. It didn't ring and has been answered quickly.

"Hey.. sunny..? sunny boy?!" She shout… and then because of the quietness of the place I also heard what's the other person saying on the other line. But no one answer her instead a drip of a liquid is heard. Now I know who is this mafia there talking about.

I was going to get close to her when I heard her gasp

"Oh.. my god… this is not true," She murmur under her breath and then shout at the other line once again

"Hello Raile?!" She shout. Tsk.. she found out. Well, she's the famous smart assassin anyway

"Mafia! His- mph!" She try to say but I covered her mouth fast. She struggle away from my grip. And when she notice I won't her say what she knew. She bite my hand. And damn that's so freaking hurt

"AGH!" I shout as she bite my hand

"RAILE! Mph!" She try to say it but once again I covered her mouth with a handkerchief that has sleeping powder on to it. I let he go and watch as she fall down… but she still could talk but really just a little

"help…. Me…. '_Thud_' " She barely said in a whisper and then she hit the floor conscious. I pick her phone and end the call. Then the phone turn into mask. I look down on the balcony and saw one of my men. I signal him as I show the girl on my hands. He nodded readying to catch her

I throw her from the fourth floor of the hall towards the man that is on the ground floor outside reaching her up.

She fall into his arms perfectly and I smirk

"Took her to the storage," I said as I left unlocking the balcony, and enter the dancing hall once again

**Uh… I just notice my stories kind of crappy this days.. ;P… well anyway wish you like it… and what do you think about the chapter? And once again sorry fort the grammatical errors… spellings and such… oh… and I would say again vote on my poll :D**

**Please Review?**


	5. The Mystery of an another man

**Wow didn't update long ne? ehehe… gomen. Anyway thanks for the supports and reviews ****…..**

**The Popular Students : Part Time Assasin's**

"What the heck's happening in here! First Arlaine hung up and kiddo isn't answering at all! Just what the heck is-" He stops on his mid sentence as he saw the scene right before his eyes. He reach the main top room of the building where the little kid was always is. But what shocked him is…

"Oh my god… what's happening in here?" He asked shocked with his body trembling

The room had splash of blood everywhere. There are two body guards lying on the floor dead with stabs and shots on their body. And the black chair it was facing the open window. Slowly with a scared yet trembling body he walked towards it reaching it up. And he gasped at shocked and terror at what the kid look like

His forehead has cross on it, and obviously been made by a knife or something sharp. His short arm is been cut and hanging and looks like about to broke off lose from the body. His fingers are cut and was lying on the floor, his right eye has a arrow stuck in it. If you look a bit down to his stomach you could see his bones or must be ribs showing off and some flesh of the body is visible

"What the heck… there's no human that's going to do this on a child!" he shouted with tears on his eyes. He might be an assassin since he was in middle school. But he might killed dozens of times, he might stole many times that he can't even count it anymore. He might do horrible things… but this is too much… at least he don't kill the with such pain… He just give them sleeping peels or poisons or something, Something that could just make them die much more easier and in a less painful way

He look on the left and saw the window has lettering from blood

' _Oh… so you reach until here. But I guess you are too late, the kid is been killed. And your partner is soon to be next to him.'_

_Zen…._

"Zen…." He said on a low tune and then raised his head

"Zen…" He growled this time with a more dangerous tone

.

.

.

.

"Mmmm!" Lucy shake her body trying to get out of the ropes that is tying her whole body

"Oh… our little assassin has been woke up," Said a voice and even from behind the folded cloth on her eye, Lucy still could see the creepy grin that the kidnapper has right now on his face

"Mmmm!" Her words are once again blocked by a tape and she still keeps on struggling through the tight ropes that binds her body

"No need to worry I would let you see me," Is what the man had said. He took off the tape first and Lucy started screaming, calling for help, saying cursed words to the man and most of all flooding him with questions.

"You're a nosy brat," He said and clicked his tongue in annoyance

"I don't care," She hissed. And then once the man had take the fold she was surprise at what she saw

"Z-zen?!" She shouted in surprised as she saw the man

"You just notice? Didn't that little brat told if who am I?" He asked with a grin

"Of course! But…. I thought you were a good guy… but then…. But then…" She said with a shaky voiced

"BUT THEN YOU ARE MUCH MORE EVIL!" She shouted as tears started to flow out of her green eyes

"Yes I am…" He said and laughed evilly

"I'm going to kill you! Once I got out of this!" Lucy barked

"Heh… now, that is what I won't ever going to let happen. I would kill you first before you could kill me," He said and draw out a knife. That made the two emerald orbs open big

"DIE!" He shouted and let the knife draw closer and closer towards her body with her shouting

_BANG!_

A shot of a gun is heard, and then seconds later Zen lay on the floor with blood streaming out of his dead body. The man would be sure dead as the bullet has a direct hit towards the heart

"Arlaine!" Gray shouted Lucy's fake name as he rush towards her

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asked

"No… I'm ok," She whispered

"If that's the case… then I want to tell you something," He said and hang his head low. The fake raven looked at him with such confused eyes

.

.

.

.

"H-he w-what?" She asked. Confusion and shockness are evident to her eyes

"That's not true isn't?" She asked praying that this all a joke. But the latter shake his head and for the second time of today she broke into tears of sadness

"It's ok… I know it's kind of sad… But we need to endure it. You're a professional assassin. Who killed countless people, you shouldn't be too sad," Confront Gray as he such Lucy's back

"D-demo," She said as her cries turn into hiccups and sniffs

"It's ok come on… time to clean the mess," He said and smile at her

"Ok," She answered simply and the two walk again

"Ouch.." Lucy suddenly said as she felt a stinging of pain shot through her foot and hand

"What's the matter?" He asked confused

"Nothing," She fakely said and smile

"Come on show me," He said and sit's her down back to the park's bench

"It's really nothing," She said and laughed out. But then her boots suddenly pulled out and the cold wind brush off the bruise

"Ngh…" She closed her eyes tight. Even a wind can make her react so much

"See? And you would say it's nothing?" He asked and he click some stuff up in her hologrammic wrist clock and a first aid kit appeared

"Let me treat it," He said and ready the things he needed

.

.

"Finish," He said proudly to his work

"Ne… why are you doing this?" She suddenly asked

"Well because… you're my partner?" He asked his self

"but were just partners on this one mission," She said

"Yeah I know… but…" He sad trailing off

"Is the end of this mission means the end of our partnership? We could make a great team!" He said happily. Lucy look at his hands and back towards his smiling face

"We could try…" He said

"Ok…" She said and put her hand as he help her stands up

As the two walk Lucy remembered something

"Hey if were forming a team… what do we call ourselves?" She asked

"Let's see…. What a good thing to call us?" He also asked his self

"Hmm… you are named to be the Black cat while I'm called Black Rose," She said

"Then let's call ourselves…. Black Shadow's?" He suggested

"And why so?" she asked

"Because. I was called Black cat. You are called black rose. I get the black from those two. And then we were thieves who are like shadows so Black Rose + Black Cat + Arlaine + Raile = Black Shadows!" He shouted cheering

"The name was actually good but then… where it came from sounds kind of weird," She said

"Ugh.. forget that the name is actually good right?" He said

"Yeah!" She agreed

"Forgetting about me is not good you know? Black Shadows," Said a person behind a tree

**Ok.. who's the mysterious person guys? BWAHAHA! Anyway…. Sorry it took so long to update gomen ne? …. I'm really just getting bored over everything… and school is getting boring too…. I mean yeah I love school and stuff but still…. I feel this days Ijust want to lay around and listen to music that would calm me down**

**So Review ne?**


End file.
